A day to remember
by Richefic
Summary: McGee makes a rookie mistake and Tony pays the price. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - How can _I_ own them if I haven't even seen past season 1, hmm?

* * *

Tony bit back a sigh as he executed a swift right turn on exiting the elevator, expertly balancing the five coffees, a pile of napkins, and a bag of tuna salad sandwiches on top of the extra large Pizza Box. For once the case was going smoothly. Right now their main suspect was cooling his heels in interrogation, waiting for Gibbs to work his magic. Even with writing up the reports, there was every chance that they would be out of here on time tonight.

Just when he would have done _anything_ to pull an all nighter.

"What's the matter, Tony? She turn you down?" Kate's teasing cut into his reverie as she helped herself to her coffee, a napkin, and the bag of sandwiches.

"What?" He blinked at her.

"The blonde in the coffee shop. She turned you down, didn't she?"

"No, Kate. She did not turn me down because I never even asked her out." He explained patiently.

"Come on Tony, we all know you only volunteered to do the lunch run so you'd have a chance to ask her out without Gibbs' breathing down your neck. You were gone over an hour. It's not hard to do the math."

"If you recall, I didn't _volunteer_. Gibbs ordered me to go."

In truth, he had had a killer headache all morning. He was almost certain his boss had noticed the thin lines of pain and the soft shadows under his eyes and decided a little fresh air might help. Certainly he hadn'tappeared to notice that it had taken him an hour and twenty minutes to fetch lunch from across the street.

"Only because you were being so annoying." Kate was pointing out.

"Its one of my many talents," Tony agreed as he wandered over to Gibbs' desk. "Boss?"

Tucking the phone into his chin, Gibbs continued his conversation as he snagged his two coffees, a napkin and, as Tony flipped the lid for him, a slice of the pizza, with a sharp nod of thanks.

"Admit it," Kate pressed. "You finally found a woman under the age of 25 who was mature enough to be immune to the dubious DiNozzo charms."

Realising that she wasn't about to let this go and deciding that a good offence was the best defence, Tony cracked the lid of his coffee and took a long swallow, before lifting up a slice of pizza and dropping as much of it into his mouth as he could fit, before talking with his mouth full. The look of disgustthat crossed her face was as satisfying as he'd hoped. "You could just save me the trouble and tell me your plans. You know I'm gonna find out."

"At least I _have_ plans for this evening." She sniped.

"Hey, I have plans." He did too. They just weren't the kind of plans he wanted to talk about.

"Really?" Kate raised a brow. "You know calling Mom doesn't count, right?"

Years of undercover work kept it out of his expression. But the subtle shift in his body language spoke volumes to anyone who knew how to read him. When he could speak his voice was smooth and truly dangerous. "You know, Katie .."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs was suddenly on his feet andin his personal space. "Take McGee his lunch and then go and see how Abby is getting on with those fibres."

"In a minute, Boss.." Tony's eyes were still fixed firmly on Kate.

In answer, Gibbs simply loaded him up back up with the one remaining coffee and the Pizza. Box. "_Now_, DiNozzo."

Tony finally looked at him with eyes so hard and dark that for once Gibbs thought he might actually be about to defy him. Softening his stance he leant over and with a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder leant over and spoke very softly into his ear. "Tony, snap out of it."

In return, DiNozzo stilled under his hand before giving him a quick chagrined look. "Boss, I .."

"Pizza's getting cold." Gibbs let him off the hook.

"Right. On it Boss." With a sharp nod, DiNozzo turned on his heels. Once he was safely in the elevator Gibbs looked over at Kate and favoured her with a hard look.

"What did _I_ do?" she protested.

"Not today, Kate."

"Gibbs, he gets to yank my chain every single day. Since I started working here he's hacked into my computer, been through my purse, he even dated one of my sorority sisters to find out if I really was and I quote "lots of fun in college. Why not today?"

Very deliberately, Gibbs leant over her desk, bending forward until they were almost nose-to-nose and looked her straight in the eye.

"Because, I said so."

She watched as he walked back to his desk and reached over and hit the speed dial on his phone. "Abs? I just sent Tony down to you. Yeah, pretty bad. If he doesn't get there in five, let me know."

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_." Tony berated himself as he got into the elevator and jabbed the button a little more forcefully than necessary to take him to interrogation. Usually, he knew better than to let Kate get to him like that. He didn't _think_ Gibbs' would hold it against him. A man who dunked his cell and ripped out his landline knew something about painful anniversaries. Still, it wasn't like him to let his personal problems get the better of him. Giving himself a mental shake he pasted on a careful grin as he exited the elevator and opened the door to the observation room to see McGee peering through the one way mirror with a pinched expression.

"What's wrong, Probie?"

"Um," McGee looked back over his shoulder at him. Biting his lip with worry. "He doesn't seem to be moving."

Dropping the Pizza box and the coffee on the table Tony looked through the mirror to see the body lying inert on the floor, arms and legs sprawled haphazardly as if he had collapsed. His eyes narrowed as he looked for the rise and fall of his chest.

"It's worse than that, he's not breathing."

Going back over to the desk, DiNozzo pulled the keys. "You searched him, right?" He threw over his shoulder, as, with McGee at his heels, he sprinted around to unlock the door.

"Yes, he's clean."

DiNozzo unlocked the door and moved quickly towards the unconscious form, his hand reaching out to check the pulse in his neck, but just before his fingers could make contact, the body rolled. Tony reacted fast, catching the flailing fist and leaning over with his full weight to immobilise the arm.

"Probie!"

In the doorway, McGee stood frozen in shock, his eyes wide as he saw a flash of steel, as the Marine brought his other arm around, to revel the knife that had been hidden under his body, and stabbed wildly at DiNozzo. Refusing to let go, Tony twisted as well as he could out of harms way, gritting his teeth in agony as the blade sliced through his shirt and scored across his ribcage.

"McGee!" He looked up to see the younger Agent still hadn't moved. "Get the dammed cuffs on!"

On the floor the Marine continued to struggle, so that Tony was forced to use both hands to restrain him, not even able to reach around to pull his own cuffs. Too late Tony saw the arc of the knife as it twisted through the air. With a certain inexorable slowness the blade descended to imbed itself firmly in his arm.

He couldn't help it, he screamed.

In somehting of a daze he watched ashis own bloodbegan to trickledown his arm and between his fingers, making his grip slick and hard to maintain. The Marine was still struggling and the pain as the knife moved to and frowith each effort was almost unbearable. His senses began to blur, big black spots appearing in front of his eyes.

"Tim." To his own ears his voice sounded thin, weak, hoarse and desperate.

The sound of running feet was quickly followed by a blur of colour and movement. A startled grunt came from the Marine and he lay suddenly still. In the background DiNozzo could hear Kate on the phone, calling for an Ambulance. Then another voice, so close that he could feel breathe on his cheek.

"Alright, DiNozzo. I've got him."

Tony knew that meant he was supposed to let go. But somehow he couldn't get his fingers to co-operate. A soft sigh in his ear was followed, by the feeling of strong fingers carefully prising his grip free. He bit his lip as even that gentle movement jarred the knife, still firmly embedded in his arm. A hand on his shoulder steadied him.

"Kate, get him out of here."

More movement and colour as the blurred form in front of him was hauled to his feet and towed away. His stomach clenching, Tony bit down on a sudden wave of nausea.

"Think I'm gonna pass out, Boss." He managed.

"The hell you are," The sound of material ripping seemed to come from a long way off. "Stay with me, DiNozzo."

Movements, deft and sure bound the knife into place, stabilizing the blade and stemming the blood flow. Steady hands guided him backwards, laying him down with his head resting his on something soft that smelled of rain and sawdust. Gibbs' jacket. A hand under his elbow elevated his arm. Tony turned his head slightly, looking past the wound, blinking as he tried to bring Gibbs' face into focus.

"I thought I told you to search him." Gibbs was glowering at McGee.

"You did. I did." McGee was rooted to the spot, his face white as chalk.

"Then where the hell did the knife come from?"

"Probably in his shoe, Boss," Tony offered weakly. "Easy to miss. Anyone of us could have .."

"Shut up, DiNozzo." Gibbs' tone brooked no argument.

But either Tony was suicidal or seriously spaced out from the blood loss, because he didn't seem to notice. "Come on, Boss," He slurred, almost drunkenly. "S'just a scratch."

"For your information, DiNozzo, it went clean through your arm. You're going to be out of commission for at least a month."

"So, I'll pull a little desk duty. It'll be.. a good chance to .. practice my typing." Tony swallowed, that was harder than it should have been.

"Kate, where's that Ambulance?" Gibbs' tone was terse.

She stuck her head around the door. "Its on it way. There's an accident on .."

"I don't care," Gibbs' voice cracked like a whip. "We need it here ten minutes ago. And getMcGee out of here."

"Yes, Gibbs," Kate collected McGee with a firm tug to his sleeve and walked out into the corridor talking rapidly in to her cell. Tony tried to make out the words, but the pounding of his own blood in his ears drowned her out, even as a salty wash in his mouth warned him of the inevitable.

"B Boss." He managed weakly.

Only Gibbs' sharp reflexes stopped him from choking on his own vomit as the ex-gunny somehow managed to roll him sideways without further damaging his arm. His eyes firmly shut DiNozzo vomited what little lined his stomach, ending in painful gasping heaves.

"Easy." Gibbs' soothed, as he rolled him back.

"Sorry about the jacket, Boss. I'll get you a new one." Tony managed weakly.

It was on the tip of Gibbs tongue to say he didn't give a rat's ass about the dammed jacket. But as he looked down at the hard planes of DiNozzo's taut, grey, face, with sweat standing out in globules on his forehead, he realised something more was required.

"The hell you will. You'd probably pick me out something that would make me look like a dammed gigolo." He teased gruffly.

A soft smile spread across Tony's features as he responded to the banter. "Told you .. before, Boss," He broke off to catch his breath, a thin, pain filled sound that caught at Gibbs' soul. "Brown's a really good look on you .."

"I swear, DiNozzo, if you say one word about bringing out the colour of my eyes." Without comment, Gibbs pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed the acrid sweat from his brow.

"Don't be too hard on, McGee," Tony looked up at him. His eyes flecked with pain but his gaze steady. "There's a reason why they call them Rookie mistakes."

"He froze on you, didn't he?"

"Maybe, a littte," Tony hedged, as close to an outright lie as he dared. "He screwed up, Boss and he knows it. No one's gonna be beating him up over this more than he already is."

"Don't count on it." Gibbs growled.

"It doesn't even hurt .. that much."

"Don't waste your breath, DiNozzo. You're going to the Hospital and that's final."

"Aw, Boss, not the Hospital."

"Tony, you have a knife in your arm. Don't even think about arguing with me."

"C'mon, Gibbs. You know what day it is."

"What day is it?" Kate asked curiously, as she lead the EMTs into the room.

"Tell her, DiNozzo."

"It's the day I'm going to the Hospital, Boss."

"Dammed straight," Gibbs grinned at him. "Don't worry, I'm sure there will be lots of pretty nurses there."


	2. Chapter 2

AN – some language, just so you're not shocked. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, your coments are greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Hey there," Leaving Kate hovering anxiously in the doorway, one of the EMTs came over and hunkered down beside Tony, "I'm Mike and that ugly dude over there is my partner, Jim. Looks, like you've had an exciting morning, Special Agent ..?"

"Tony."

"Well, Special Agent, Tony, let's take a look at you."

To DiNozzo's blessed relief Mike was as good as he word, looking carefully at the embedded knife from every angle, without attempting to touch it. "Someone did a nice job on this." Mike nodded at the makeshift bandage wound around the knife.

"My boss." Tony tilted his head, in the direction of Gibbs, still crouched on his other side.

"Well, you must be worth your paycheck, Tony, because your boss here just saved your life. If he had tried yanking this baby out you would have bled to death by now."

"Serrated edge." Gibbs murmured.

Mike looked up. "Marine, right?"

"Gee, you can tell that from just looking?" Tony grinned weakly.

"Don't make me regret saving your life, DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled down at him.

"It's the hair, Boss. Told you before. Gotta get yourself a little gel action going on there." Tony managed.

"Problem is," Mike's tone and expression became more serious as he took another look at the exit wound and the inch of blade sticking out underneath Tony's arm. "This thing is designed to do even more damage coming out than going in. We'll fix up a sling and immobilise it for transport. But you're gonna need X-rays before we go poking around in there."

"Great," Tony looked away. "Already looking forward to it."

"Kate," Gibbs raised his head. "Make sure Sergeant Baxter is secure and then fetch Ducky and meet us at the Hospital. I'll want him to look at the X-Rays."

"Right." She nodded sharply, already heading for the elevator, glad for something to do.

"Alright," Mike looked at his partner. "Let'smake this as quick as we can."

The EMTs were deft and professional; even so the way Tony lost all colour and animation as Mike fixed the sling warned Gibbs this was very bad. DiNozzo might whine like hell over a paper cut, but he was as tough as any Marine when it came down to the wire.

"That's great, you're doing fine." Mike patted Tony's good shoulder comfortingly. But the businesslike way he orchestrated the arrival of the gurney and arranged for their route to be cleared spoke volumes to Gibbs. Tony wasn't out of the woods yet. As they loadedTony into the elevator, he caught a glimpse of McGee's chalk white face, hovering on the edge of a small knot of concerned onlookers, several of whom, he realised, were young and female.

"You have pins made for your fan club, DiNozzo?" He tried to lighten the mood.

"Boss," Tony's voice was thin with strain. "About McGee .."

"Not now, Tony."

It was his harshest tone. The one that said _obey or else._ But as usual, when he got his teeth into something, his Senior Field Agent didn't take the blindest bit of notice of his ire. Tony might admire and respect him, but he sure as hell wasn't afraid to stand up to him when he thought it was warranted. It was one of the many reasons Gibbs had hired him.

"It wasn't his fault."

"The _hell _it wasn't .."

He made no excuse for the fact that he liked to keep his Agent's on their toes. And if that meant getting in their faces from time to time then they either shaped up or shipped out. Despite his background, he'd taken a chance on promoting McGee to a Field Agent. He sure as hell hoped Tony wasn't about to pay for his mistake with his life.

"C'mon, Gibbs," Tony pressed. "You wouldn't be this mad if I hadn't got hurt."

"That's kinda the point, Tony," He softened his tone. "You did get hurt."

"Yeah, but the way I look at it that was at least as much my fault as McGee's, more really if you think about it."

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this." Gibbs sighed.

He wouldn't even have been having this conversation, except he hadn't missed the way Tony tensed at every small movement, or the thin, hollow plains of his cheeks. If talking about McGee helped him keep his mind off the pain, Gibbs wasn't about to deny him.

"I'm the Senior Field Agent," Tony was arguing. "I've got the experience. If my reactions had been a bit sharper I wouldn't have got cut."

"If Baxter hadn't had a dammed knife in his hand you wouldn't have got cut either." Gibbs retorted sharply.

"You never miss a concealed weapon, Boss?" Tony asked softly.

Gibbs scrubbed at his face; in truth he was already more angry with himself than McGee. Maybe the kid was just too young for the responsibility. By rights he probably shouldn't have even been in that position in the first place. And nor should DiNozzo. Crouching down, he looked the younger man in the eye, daring him to lie.

"You want to tell me why you didn't just let Baxter go?" he asked softly.

Theirs was after all, a secure building. It was staffed with Federal Agents. Well armed and highly trained Federal Agents. And the interrogation area had extra security. As soon as Baxter had tried to use the elevator the alarms would have gone off and it would have been imobilised. He would never have got out of that corridor.

Tony hesitated.

"Yeah," Gibbs said softly, as the elevator doors opened. "That's kinda what I figured."

* * *

Kate pressed her foot hard onto the gas pedal, for once, not caring that she was exceeding thelimit, as she urged the car to go just that little bit faster. To her right, Ducky, was murmured quietly to himself as he reviewed some hastily gathered articles on relevant medical procedures. In the back, McGee and Abby sat, their fingers entwined, wearing twin expressions of worry.

"I shouldn't be here," McGee blurted. "I should have stayed back at the office."

"Of course, you should be here," Abby looked closely at him. "In fact, when we get to the Hospital, you should probably get yourself checked out. You know, the whole shock thing."

"I'm not in shock."

Kate glanced up in the rear view mirror. He did look unnaturally pale and his hands were still shaking. "Is that why you were throwing up in the ladies room?" she asked, not unkindly.

"Tony was the one who got stabbed." McGee briefly closed his eyes against a metal image of DiNozzo, his eyes wide, as he struggled with a snarling Baxter, pleading with him to help. While he just stood there.

"Ducky, tell him." Abby insisted.

The MD twisted around in his seat to give the younger man a steady look. "The witnesses are all too often the forgotten victims in such a crime. Just because you weren't stabbed doesn't mean that you can emerge from such an encounter unscathed. I would look you over myself, but I have to get to those X-Rays. I imagine they will want to schedule surgery as soon as possible."

"Surgery?" McGee's head snapped up.

"They're probably just being ultra careful," Abby soothed. "With a knife like Kate saw you can't just yank it out. For one thing it hurts like a bitch."

"Tell Gibbs I'll contact Tony's next of kin, his parents live in Long Island, don't they?" Kate looked over at Ducky. Hearing McGee's horrified gasp, she glanced up to meet his eyes in the rear view mirror. "What?"

"Next of kin?" McGee looked like she had just passed a death sentence. "You don't think .. I mean, I didn't realise …"

"McGee," Kate shook her head. "Its SOP in these situations. It doesn't mean Tony's going to die."

"Right," McGee nodded weakly. "I knew that."

"I wouldn't concern yourself with contacting Anthony's parents, my dear," Ducky shook his head sadly. "His mother died some time ago and I fear his father ..

"Wait," Kate's hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, as she remembered what she had said just that morning about calling his Mom. "His mother is _dead_?"

"You didn't know?" Abby sounded genuinely surprised. "I mean I know Tony doesn't actually come out and say stuff like that or anything. With him it's all kinda between the lines. But you gotta have noticed all his stories about his Mom stop when he's about ten."

"He was only _ten_?" Kate was mortified.

"As I was saying," Ducky continued in a slightly affronted tone. "I'm afraid his father devotes rather more time to the care and nurturing of his, already not inconsiderable, fortune than he does to the well being of his only son. The first time young Anthony was injured here at NCIS, he needed emergency surgery. It was all most unfortunate. Not even Jethro could get past his minons to speak to the 'great man' in person, to authorise the procedure. Tony almost died."

"I've never seen Gibbs so angry," Abby's tone was awed. "I mean, he does a great mad, but he almost never totally loses it. This was the real deal. You know that dint in the wall in my lab? Gibbs put his fist straight through the plaster. Broke two fingers. I swear, if it wasn't for the whole 'race against time' thing he would have flown right out there and beaten that bastard to a pulp."

"So, what happened?"

"Bossman faked Daddy DiNozzo's signature," Abby supplied. "Tony had the surgery and after that Gibbs got all Poppa Bear and had Tony make him his next of kin."

"Gibbs' is Tony's _next of kin_?"

"Cute, isn't it?" Abby bounced.

"I didn't realise they were that close." Kate floundered, looking over at Ducky.

"You've only known them for a short time, my dear," he soothed. "After a while, you will realise that they are actually very much alike. Which unfortunately means that neither of them is very good at putting their feelings into words. I'm afraid that means Jethro is going to be rather difficult to live with until Tony is back on his feet."

"What about Tony?"

"Perversely, I think getting stabbed might actually have made his day take a turn for the better." Ducky mused.

"I haven't thought of that," Abby brightened. "That is so cool. This way we all get to show him how much we love him. And he'll be too weak to resist."

"Oh, my God," Kate paled. "Please tell me today isn't the anniversary of his mother's death?"

"I don't think it is," Abby wrinkled her nose. "That would be too weird."

"My dear Caitlin, I thought you knew," Ducky looked at her in mild surprise. "Today is Anthony's birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Thanks as ever for the reviews, if you log in or leave an e-mail, I'll be sure to reply.

* * *

Gibbs watched Tony out of the corner of his eye as he completed his admitting paperwork in a neat, precise, hand. Over the last couple of years, he had gotten most of the required fields memorised. When this was all over they were going to be talking about that. He knew exactly why Tony averaged more visits to ER than any other Agent in NCIS. 

Didn't mean he had to like it.

"Cut it out, DiNozzo." He warned, without looking up.

"Its not bad enough that I have a knife in one arm? They have to go sticking stuff in the other?" Tony protested weakly, but he stopped twisting the IV line that was snaking into his good arm.

"It's there for a reason, so leave it alone."

"You list _all_ my previous operations?" Tony craned his neck slightly, trying to use his impressive eyesight to check his Boss' work. "Cause, I had my appendix out when I was three and when I was five .."

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Gibbs threatened subtly.

"I'm lying down. That's not exactly taxing."

"You'll be unconscious if you don't put a sock in it."

A disgruntled huff was followed by silence. Gibbs took advantage of the lull and finished up the paperwork, before he realised that DiNozzo was being uncharacteristically obedient. Looking up he noted that the anaesthetics they were pumping into him hadn't done much to ease the lines of pain around Tony's eyes. Against the crisp white pillows his face still looked pale and gaunt, the dark exhausted circles under his eyes the only colour in his expression. And his mouth was set in a thin, anxious line.

"Something wrong?"

Tony met his eyes and for a second Gibbs caught a glimpse of stark fear, before his Agent titled his head to one side and pasted on a rueful grin.

"I still can't move my fingers, I'm guessing that's not a good sign."

"I'll go see what's keeping, Ducky," Gibbs stood up. "You feel up to some company?"

"You promised me nurses."

"You've already had a perfectly good nurse come by and fix up your IV."

"Gibbs, that _so_ doesn't count."

"Don't see why not," Gibbs made no attempt to hide his smirk. "I'm sure he was well qualified."

"Not for what I had in mind."

"You're still on company time, DiNozzo, you don't get to flirt unless I say so," Gibbs threw over his shoulder, as he made his way to the door.

* * *

In the waiting room Kate listened with half an ear as Abby fussed over McGee. Ducky had disappeared the moment they got here and Gibbs was no-where to be seen, so they were doing what people generally did in Hospitals. 

Waiting.

And worrying.

"You know, McGee. You still don't look so good," Abby decided, standing up. "I'm going to find you a Doctor."

"No," McGee vetoed that, clutching at her sleeve and tugging her back into her seat, before drawing himself up a little straighter. He could almost hear Tony's voice in his ear. _Suck it up, Probie. _The last thing he needed right now was for his Boss to catch him swooning like a vestal virgin. If he was serious about being an NCIS Field Agent he had to learn hold it together. "I'm fine."

"You know, shock can be pretty serious," Kate frowned over at him. "And you do look a little pale. Maybe, you should ..?"

"No!" McGee almost shouted, causing several heads to turn in his direction. Taking a breath he tried to calm down. "No, I'll be fine. I am fine." He repeated the words like a mantra.

"O-kay." Abby drew the word out, giving him a sceptical look, but letting it lie for now.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes each alone with their own thoughts. Unconsciously, Abby's hand slipped into McGee's as she bit worriedly at her lip. Kate blinked hard, trying to banish the image of Tony lying on the floor in a huge pool of blood, smiling lazily at Gibbs, and the rueful, almost fond, look he'd received in return.

"Oh God," she realised. "We should probably start calling people."

"Gibbs will have told the Director," Abby assured her. "Plus we work in a building full of people who track down stuff for a living. If they want anything, they'll call us."

"No, I meant for his birthday," Kate clarified. "Was anyone coming from out of town?"

"You mean, do we need to un-book the steakhouse, cancel the stripper, take the vodka out of the freezer?" Abby asked.

"If that's what Tony had planned, yeah."

"I wouldn't think so. Tony doesn't usually celebrate his birthday."

"Really?" McGee looked as surprised as Kate felt. "Why not?"

"Hey, I'm just the lowly lab tech. If I was meant to detect stuff, I'd be packing." Abby hedged.

* * *

Left alone Tony picked restlessly at the sheet and wished he had thought to tell Gibbs' that he didn't really feel up to visitors just yet. McGee would be almost paralysed with guilt and until he knew how this was gong to play out he had no idea what to say to him. Kate would mean well, but she would want to help and he didn't think he could deal with her sympathy right now. In fact, other than Gibbs there was only one person whose company he'd really welcome. 

"Hey," Abby stuck her head around the door. "I was on my way to get a Caff Pow and I bumped into Gibbs. He saidyou needed someone to hold your hand and mop your fevered brow."

"He actually say that?" Tony grinned in spite of himself.

"Absolutely."

"Uh, huh." Tony said sceptically as he tried not to wince as Abby slipped off her shoes and, balancing her drink, climbed up beside him, offering her half of the pillow, as she grinned and produced a Game Boy from her pocket.

"Well, his mouth said _'Go keep DiNozzo out of trouble,"_ Abby conceded, mimicking Gibbs. "But his eyes said take care of my boy while I go out and hurt the people who did this to him."

"Baxter or McGee?" Tony raised a brow.

"Actually, right now he went to talk to Ducky about the X-Rays. But that didn't sound half so good when I said it in my head."

"Talking of which .." Tony saw Dr Walters hovering on the other side of the glass door with a folder in his hand and beckoned him forward with his good hand, taking care not to dislodge the IV in the process. "Come on in, Doc, this is Abby Scutio, our forensic scientist extraordinaire."

"Why, thank you Tony," Abby tipped her head. "A girl always likes tofeel appreciated."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms Scuito, but I wonder if you could excuse us for a moment. I need to talk to Agent DiNozzo about his surgery."

"I can stay. Tony won't mind."

"Course not," Tony agreed. "We'll just repeat everything when Gibbs gets here. Right after he kicks my ass for not waiting for him."

"Good point," Abby jumped off the bed. "Hold on Doc, I'll be right back."

Tony waited until she was out of the door. Something in Walters' tone had made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. There was no way that this was going to be good news and he wasn't about to burden his friends with his problems.

"Alright, Doc. Lay it on the line for me."

"I thought you wanted to wait for your friends?" Walters was understandably surprised.

Tony dredged up one of his best smiles. The one he used to convince suspects that he was trurly sincere. It felt a little forced by his usual standards, which was partly why he didn't want Gibbs' here, he knew he would never be able to fool the ex-marine, but he figured it would pass muster with the Doc.

"How bad can it be?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Dr Walters emerged from Special Agent DiNozzo's room, feeling remarkably positive about their conversation. One never quite knew how a patient was going to react to such news, but all in all, he thought that he had handled it rather well. As he turned in the direction of the elevator he saw Dr Mallard and Miss Scutio accompanied by a tall, grey haired man, with a military bearing and a large coffee in his hand coming down the hall. 

"Ah, Stuart," Dr Mallard greeted him. "So, sorry to have kept you waiting. This is Anthony's boss, Special Agent Gibbs and I believe you've met Abby."

"Agent Gibbs." Walters offered his hand, which was shaken in a firm grip.

"Ducky was telling me there might be complications." Gibbs cut straight to the point.

"Unfortunately, the damage caused by the blade is fairly extensive. We need to repair both the median and ulnar nerves. The surgery itself should take about four hours but we're pretty much working in the dark here."

"How bad?"

"Best case scenario. He could make a full recovery. Although, I have to tell you the odds are against that."

"Don't bet on it," Gibbs's lips quirked in a small proud smile. "DiNozzo's had plenty of practice at bucking the odds. What's the worse case scenario?"

"At worst, Agent DiNozzo could experience total paralysis of his hand."

Abby gasped and put her hand to her mouth, causing Special Agent Gibbs to shift his coffee to his other hand and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. His own posture got a little straighter and his eyes seemed to burn with ever-greater intensity.

"Although, the odds are against that too," Walters hastened to add. "The most likely scenario is that there will be limited loss of mobility."

"How limited?"

"Not enough to stop Agent DiNozzo performing any normal activities. He would still be able to hold a glass, for example, it's only his fine motor skills that should be affected."

"Normal activities?" Special Agent Gibbs tipped his head on one side. "You ever fire a Sig Sauer, Doc?"

"No. I can't , um, say that I have."

Gibbs didn't answer. He already knew that the kind of finesse needed to squeeze a trigger could well be beyond DiNozzo's capabilities. And if he couldn't fire his weapon, his career as a Field Agent was over. He didn't want to think about what that meant.

"I want to be there when you talk to him."

Dr Walters swallowed hard as he raised his head to meet those ice blue eyes. It was clear that the man wasn't making a request. He had a dreadful feeling that he had just made a terrible mistake.

"Um, I've already told him. Just now, in fact."


	4. Chapter 4

AN - Many thanks for your continued support. I had some time so managed to get another chapter out a little quicker than usual. Consider it thanks for all your kind reviews.

* * *

Tony had known he wasn't buying himself much time. But he had hoped it would be enough. When he saw the look on Gibbs' face as he burst through the door he realised that however, long he had had, he still would have wished for a few more minutes.

"Jethro, don't over tax him." Ducky's voice warned. "He'll need his strength for the surgical procedure."

"This will only take a minute, Duck."

Gibbs strode over to his bedside and stood, looking down at him, his face totally unreadable. Which meant it was really bad, because usually Tony could read him pretty well.

"You get two weeks sick leave, DiNozzo. Not a day more. After, that I want you back at your desk, or you'll answer to me. Understand?"

The trouble was Tony understood all too well. He was part of Gibbs team, his Senior Field Agent. It was only natural that his Boss would be interested in his welfare. But if he couldn't fire his weapon, he would no longer be on Gibbs team. And if he wasn't his Senior Field Agent, then he would be replaced and Gibbs would move on

He always had before.

Tony knew that Gibbs had worked with Stan Burleigh for five years and apart from one – work related - incident Gibbs hadn't seen him since he left. He'd worked with Vivian Blackadder for three years and besides the one time she rang up for a job reference Gibbs hadn't even spoken to her.

He'd only worked with Tony for two years.

"I swear, DiNozzo. The only words I want to hear out of your mouth are, 'Yes, Boss.'

He'd been so proud the first time he'd called Gibbs' 'Boss' It was a term of address that the ex-Marine only allowed to his team, an odd sort of familiarity that gave you license to cross certain boundaries. Tony just loved watching other Agents stuttering in the presence of the great Special Agent Gibbs, when he could just flip off a snappy 'Yes, Boss' or better still sidle up and murmur a soft .. "You know, something Boss."

God, how he'd miss that.

"Tony," The firm tap on his cheek re-focused his thoughts. Gibbs was staring down at him, his eyes narrowed, like he was trying to see right into his soul. Once he saw he had Tony's full attention, his expression softened slightly. "You stay with me, Tony. Understand?"

"Yes, Boss."

He wanted to. He really did.

* * *

McGee glanced up at the clock as he straightened his already straight tie and tugged unconsciously at each of his cuffs. Tony had been in surgery for three hours and twelve minutes.

"Maybe, it isn't such a good idea to do this now." Abby worried.

"Gibbs told Kate he wanted to hear my report, I really don't think I should keep him waiting," McGee swallowed hard. "He's going to be worse because it's Tony, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah. Last time Tony was in surgery, Gibbs went down to the gym for a little one on one with Agent Saunders. The big guy who's built like a quarterback? Broke his nose and two ribs."

"Saunders broke Gibbs' nose?"

"No way. Gibbs took Saunders down. It was so not pretty."

McGee swallowed hard. "Maybe, I should just save time and pick out the casket now."

"The best thing to do when Gibbs is really mad is just 'fess up and take your licking," Abby advised. "'Sides, Tony likes you. He'll already have talked Gibbs out of actual homicide, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Tony likes me?" McGee blinked. "All he ever does is pick on me."

"That's how I know he likes you. He wouldn't do that if he didn't like you. He'd just be all smooth and charming and superficial."

"Oh," Somehow knowing that made him feel better. Maybe, he could face Gibbs after all. Although, it also made him feel even worse about facing DiNozzo. "It _was_ my fault that I missed the knife," He admitted unhappily. "And then I froze when I should have been helping him, if I had got the cuffs on Baxter when he yelled the first time .."

"The first time? How many times did he yell?"

"Three."

"_Three!_" Abby squealed. Shaking her head as McGee winced. "Sorry, go on."

"Tony could have saved himself if he'd let Baxter go. He didn't because he knew that I wouldn't have stood a chance if Baxter had come after me. I was just standing there. If I'd even thought to pull my weapon, it could have been Baxter up there instead of DiNozzo. Or better still, in the morgue. Baxter I mean, not Agent DiNozzo."

"Anything else you want to add?" Gibbs voice cut in.

"G Gibbs." McGee spun on his heel, after shooting a wounded look at Abby for not letting him know Gibbs was there.

"You're late, McGee," Gibbs walked up until they were toe to toe. "When I tell you to report to me I do not expect to have to come looking for you. It pisses me off."

"Yes, Sir," McGee had drawn him-self so far up to attention that he looked almost two inches taller. "Um, Gibbs,"

"Abby, can you give us a moment?" Gibbs asked evenly.

"Sure Boss-man," As she passed him she threw him a beseeching look. "Just remember I still have lots of uses for him after you've chewed him up and spat him out, OK?"

* * *

Kate stirred her luke-warm tea as she glanced up at the clock on the cafeteria wall. Tony had been in surgery for three hours and thirty-two minutes. She looked up as Abby slid into the seat opposite her with an extra large Caff Pow.

"I thought Bossman sent you back to the office?"

"He did," Kate gave a glimmer of a smile. "I'm on my lunch break. In Greenwich Mean Time."

"Go Kate!" Abby grinned. "Although, you should probably pick another time zone. GMT is five hours ahead."

"Oh. Right. Tony's much better at this stuff than I am. Then again he's had more practise. I would never have defied a direct order until I came to work with you guys."

"Then our work here is done."

"Don't you dare tell Tony I was willing to get in trouble with Gibbs for him."

"He's gonna be OK, right?" Abby looked uncharacteristically uncertain. "Cos that knife was one ugly mother."

"I hope so," Kate pressed her lips together, feeling the tears burn behind her eyes. Tony was annoying, irritating, juvenile, but he was also a nice guy and she'd thought they were close. It hurt to think he didn't feel the same way. "Abby, was I the only one Tony didn't tell about his birthday?"

"Kate! No way. Is that what you think? Tony _never_ tells anyone about his birthday. Gibbs only found out cos of the background check and stuff. Ducky got it from his medical records. I saw his drivers licence when I made him a fake ID. Viv never knew and I don't think McGee's worked it out yet."

"You haven't told him?" Kate was surprised.

"I will if you can tell me three things about Tony that aren't related to work or his dates. Oh and they have to have happened since after he left College."

"That's easy."

Except, she quickly realised it wasn't. She swiftly discounted the fragments Tony had let slip about his upbringing. She seized eagerly on several anecdotes before rejecting them as cop stories. And even in her head she recoiled from examining his boasts of his conquests in too much detail. In truth, she actually knew very little of substance about Tony DiNozzo.

Yet, he knew her sister well enough to ask about her children when she called, without telling her he had sent her father tickets to the Superbowl because he had an old College buddy who could get good seats and every day he added some little detail about her life to his portfolio. Because he cared.

"I never realised .." She stared at Abby in consternation.

"Don't feel bad. With Tony what you see is so far from what you get its like in a whole other state. Viv worked with him for almost two years and she never got that at all."

"I'm a trained profiler. I'm supposed to be able to read people. Better than this!"

"And you think you _don't_ know Tony?" Abby's words were a challenge.

"He always keeps his girlfriends at arms length," Kate said with her profiler's hat on. "They never pick him up after a case. Or send him flowers at work. And most of his relationships only last a few weeks. He has a few good friends from his College Days, but he never talks about anyone from his time as a cop. He never gets calls from his family, not even when we're working for days at a time. He loves attention of any kind, even if its negative attention. He acts like all he cares about is girls and having a good time, but he'll work himself to exhaustion to get justice for someone he's never met. He's more like Gibbs than he realises. And .."

"And he doesn't celebrate his birthday because ..?" Abby pressed.

"Because he's more like Gibbs than he realises?" Kate smirked.

"Not even close," Abby gave an evil grin. "Remind me to show you the photos sometime. Gibbs was a _Marine. _That man knows how to party hard. He just doesn't so much any more."

"Mind if I join you?" McGee sank into the seat beside Abby.

"How did it go with Gibbs?" Kate asked sympathetically.

"I'm on report for actions endangering another Agent in the field. I need to go and see the Director for a formal reprimand. And I have to undergo compulsory extra training." McGee looked chalk white.

"Ouch," Abby winced. "Gibbs must have been pretty mad. He almost never involves the Director in this kinda stuff."

"He may not have had a choice," Katesuggested. "Morrow already knew about Tony, other than that, its pretty standard stuff. What kind of extra training?"

"Gibbs um, .. pointed out .. rather forcefully that my self defence skills put Tony at risk because he figured Baxter would take me out," McGee swallowed. He could still see Gibbs angry countenance, as his blue eyes flashed. _Next time you have to back up and Agent in the field McGee, you'd dammed well better be able to do it. _"He's going to improve them. One on one."

"Oh my God." Kate realised.

"I know," McGee dropped his head in his hands. "He's going to kill me."

"No, I meant, that's why Tony never celebrates his birthday. That's why he always puts himself in the line of fire. Because someone has taught him that the existence of Tony DiNozzo wasn't something anyone wanted to celebrate and there would always be someone smarter or more deserving in the world. So, if there was going to be a bullet it might as well have his name on it."

McGee lifted his head, a confused look on his face. "Its Tony's birthday? Why didn't anyone tell me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tony always hated the feeling of coming around from aesthetic. His vision swan and they had never got the pain medication quite right, so you either felt entirely numb or it still hurt like a bitch. Summoning the iron determination that had once allowed him to chase down a perp on a twisted ankle, he shook his head to try and clear it and looked up at Dr Walters.

"How did it go?"

Dr Walters looked nervously at his barely conscious patient as he checked his notes. "Er, Special Agent Gibbs specifically asked to be notified the moment you came around from the surgery. He made it very clear that he wanted to be present when we discussed the results."

"Sorry, Doc," Tony did feel a little guilty. But even Gibbs wouldn't shoot an unarmed civilian. "But I'd rather keep this just between us. If its all the same to you."

"Are you quite sure? Most people find it quite comforting to have friends and family around them at a time like this."

Tony sighed. "You haven't had much experience at breaking bad news, have you Doc?"

Before he had even started, Walters had clearly telegraphed that the surgery had not gone well. Why else would he need his friends around him?

"To be honest, I usually try to leave this sort of thing to my colleague." Walter's admitted ruefully.

DiNozzo could sympathise with that. In Baltimore he had always delegated someone else to go and talk to the victim's Mother. He knew that seeing their grief would cloud his judgment and he preferred to show his respects to the family by catching the bastard who had killed their loved one.

"Just spit it out." He suggested.

"Right, well. ..."

He stopped as the door opened and Dr Mallard and Special Agent Gibbs strode into the room.

"Starting without us, Doc?" Gibbs asked in a pleasant tone that never boded well.

"Well, you see, Mr DiNozzo .."

"_Special Agent_ DiNozzo .." Gibbs corrected.

"Excuse me, Special Agent DiNozzo said he wanted to discuss the results of the surgery in private."

"That right, DiNozzo?" Gibbs leant against the wall, looking for all the world like a man who had no intention of going anywhere. "You want us to go?"

Tony wished his head didn't still feel like it was stuffed with cotton balls. He really wasn't up to dealing with this right now. And knowing Gibbs he would just find out the information anyway.

"Would it make any difference if I said yes?"

Even he was a little surprised at howresentful his tone sounded, as was Ducky, if the astonished expression was anything to go by. Gibbs' face and body language remained impassive, but after years of watching him so closely Tony knew that his reaction had wounded.

"Just say the word." Gibbs said stiffly. "And we'll go."

Tony knew he should be strong enough. He should stop this now before it became too painful. He hadn't needed anyone to hold his hand in a long time. But that didn't mean he hadn't wanted it and over the last couple of years he had got used to not having to do these things alone.

"Anthony, dear boy," Somehow, Ducky had moved to stand beside him. "Things are rarely as bad as they seem at first and they are always infinitely better when you have people who care for you, hmm?"

He couldn't look at Gibbs, but he nodded his assent at Dr Walters.

"We won't be absolutely sure until the swelling goes down and things start to knit," Walters explained. "But I'm afraid the damage along the nerves and tendons was rather extensive. It does look likely that there will be some permanent impairment, possibly even limited paralysis of the fingers."

_Paralysis._

Tony couldn't speak. Couldn't breath. Was only dimly aware of Ducky's hand on his good shoulder. He could hear Gibbs asking something and Dr Walters replying. But he couldn't make out the words. He was dammed if he was going to lose his career because he couldn't move his fingers. Gritting his teeth he put every ounce of determination into making those digits _move_.

"Anthony, no!"

Ducky's warning came too late as the pain hit him in an overwhelming wave, blood pounding in his ears and forcing his eyes tight shut as he lost all equilibrium and began to topple off the bed, pulling out his IV and tangling lines in his wake. He wasn't entirely surprised when he was caught before he hit the floor.

"You try that again DiNozzo and I'll handcuff you to bed. Do you hear me?" Gibbs growled close by his ear.

"Already, .. learnt my lesson." Tony managed

Even in his disorientated state he registered surprise as Gibbs kept his arms around him in a loose hold whilst Ducky re-fixed his IV. When he shifted slightly, indicating his readiness to be released, the hold tightened somewhat and he was pulled back to settle against Gibbs chest.

"Take it easy." Gibbs murmured.

Tony closed his eyes at Gibbs using the same voice to soothe him as he reserved for little kids. What better indication could he have that the man no longer thought of him as his Senior Field Agent? Next thing he knew, instead of the glares and the head slaps, Gibbs would be treating him with the same meticulous politeness he reserved for total strangers. Tony didn't really listen to the rest of the conversation as Dr Walters outlined the necessary programme of physical therapy and the estimated timescale for recovery. If he couldn't discharge his weapon then he couldn't be an NCIS field Agent, which meant he was off Gibbs' team.

Might as well start getting used to it.

* * *

Kate looked at the clock. The surgery was probably over by now. In Gibbs current mood it was probably best to stay put until they knew what was going on. Ducky had promised to come and find them as soon as there was any news. Across the table from her Abby and McGee were still bickering.

"I was listening," McGee defended himself. "I just didn't hear what you said."

"That is so not a defence."

"You said I was in shock. Kate said I was in shock. Have you ever considered that just possibly I was in shock?" McGee sniped.

"You said you were fine."

"Tony says he's fine all the time when he gets hurt. It doesn't mean he actually is," McGee countered. As Abby's eyes widened and her face softened he suddenly realised that he had made a dreadful mistake. "Um, what I meant to say was .."

"Timmy, that's so cute. You were trying to be like Tony. He's your role model." Abby beamed.

"Please don't tell him." McGee almost begged.

Abby opened her mouth to answer him, only to close it slowly, all colour draining from her expression. Twisting around Kate saw Ducky was coming towards then across the cafeteria. The expression on his face spoke volumes.

"Ducky?" Abby questioned fearfully.

"The good news is, young Anthony has come through the surgery without mishap and is safely back in is room," Ducky regarded them gravely. "Although he's going to be a little groggy for a while, the effects of anaesthetic in the bloodstream can take a while to wear off. I remember one case, poor fellow came around from his surgery and .."

"Ducky," Kate stopped him. "What's the bad news?"

"Ah," Ducky paused. "I'm afraid that the damage was more extensive than we'd hoped. It does seem that there will be some loss of movement in some of his fingers."

"Oh God," Kate blanched. "How's Tony taking it?"

"Jethro is with him." Ducky gave with comfort he could.

"Can we see him?" Abby pleaded. "I want to give him his birthday present."

"Of course, but perhaps we should delay the celebrations for a short time? Until he's feeling a little stronger."

"How bad is it?" McGee croaked, past caring about how pathetic he sounded. Tony had been stabbed and it was his fault. And now he was going to have some permanent disability? It was too much for him to process.

"Don't concern yourself over much, Timothy," Ducky attempted to reassure. "Its early days yet. Early days."

"I'm sure Tony won't blame you." Kate tried to encourage.

"I don't think I can face him."

"Yes you can," Abby declared stoutly, poking him in the chest. "Tony is going to need all his friends around him. And that means you too, buster. You hear me?" She demanded in her best, 'Gibbs' voice.

"Yes ma'am." McGee nodded fervently.

They put their cups in the trash and made their way out of the cafeteria to get the elevator back up to Tony's floor. As they waited for the car to arrive Kate couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Abby, what did you get Tony for his birthday?"

"Two tickets to Six Flags," Abby bounced so hard her pigtails twirled. "We're going to ride the coasters and eat ourselves sick, it'll be great."

Kate wrinkled her nose at the very idea. "I know we're talking about Tony here but isn't that a little .."

"Childish?" Abby gave her an impish grin. "You ever go to theme parks as a kid, Kate?"

"Sometimes," She made a face. "I preferred museums."

"Tony _never_ got to do these kinds of things when he was a kid. His parents were all country club and social climbing. If it didn't wear the right clothes or go to the good schools it didn't happen. He'll still be able to go, right, Ducky?"

"Of course, my dear, just as soon as he's healed. You may need to exercise a little patience. As will I."

"What did you buy him, Ducky? Kate asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm not very original in these matters. I always buy Tony travel books. Although, it will be a while before he can make use of this one."

"Tony? Books?"

"Oh yes," Ducky didn't appear to notice her surprise. "You should ask him about his travels sometime. Whenever he has more than a few days vacation he always takes off on another of his 'road trips'. A habit I believe he picked up as a young man during hisholidays from boarding school. I imagine that after his father remarried things were sometimes rather difficult at home."

"His father remarried?"

"Oh, several times I understand. That man could give Jethro a run for his money in the divorce courts. And from what I can tell, none of them were the mothering type."

"Gibbs always gives Tony the best presents," Abby grinned. "It's so cool. Last year, for his birthday, he spent a whole weekend with him out in the firing range, teaching him all that awesome sniper stuff."

"And Tony liked that?"

"Its spending time with Gibbs," Abby shrugged. "What's not to like?"

"Maybe, I'll just go with a gift card." Kate decided.

"Oh no, you can't," Abby was aghast "That's what Vivian bought him last Christmas. She never really got Tony. He doesn't care squat what you spend. With him it really is the thought that counts."

McGee paled, wondering if this day could possibly get any worse. He had absolutely no idea what to buy. "Do you think he'd like a sweater?" He wondered aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright," Kate decided. "I'm going to be the one to say it. I'm worried about him."

It was several days since Tony's surgery and Kate and Abby were in the elevator, making their way up to Tony's floor, so they could visit with him.

"Who? Tony?" Abby asked.

"No, not Tony. Well no, obviously I'm worried about _Tony_. But that's not what I meant."

"McGee?"

"No, McGee just needs to suck it up and talk this thing through with Tony. He'll be fine. Its Gibbs. He doesn't eat properly. He's barely sleeping. If he isn't at the office, he's here. I don't think he's been home since Tony was injured."

"O-kay," Abby frowned at her. "Still waiting for the worrying part?"

"Abby that is not normal behaviour." Kate replied, as the elevator doors opened and they made their way along the hallway.

"In Gibbsworld it is. You know, Bossman, he just gets a little hyper focused sometimes. As soon as Tony is all better .."

"That's just it," Kate paused at the entrance to Tony's room. "Gibbs is acting like its inevitable that DiNozzo is going to make a full recovery and be straight back on the team. He's not seeing this from Tony's point of view. He must be terrified that he's going to have to leave NCIS. All I'm saying is it might be healthier to encourage him to at least think about other options."

"But Tony's a cop," Abby protested. "Its not just what he does. Its what he is. Like being a priest or something."

"Somehow, I just don't see Tony with a vocation." Kate shook her head as she pushed open the door.

Tony was sitting in a chair picking left-handedly at his dinner. It looked more like something Abby should be testing with her lab kit, rather than food designed to make sick people feel better. Gibbs had threatened him with severe bodily him if he didn't eat. He threw down his fork, like that actually mattered now.

"Hey, Tony, Abby bounced up and caught him in a hug, careful of his bandaged arm. "That's a good look on you."

"You like?" Tony spared her a brief smile for her appreciation of his navy sweat pants and a faded grey NCIS T-shirt.

"Yeah, very Gibbsesque. Except your hair is way cooler."

The comparism with Gibbs sliced unexpectedly through his soul. It took all of Tony's undercover skills to muster the required trademark grin and dredge up the expected quip. It probably wasn't up to his usual standards, and he wasn't even sure what he had said. But it was enough to give him a moment to recover his equilibrium. God, how much he'd wanted to be like Gibbs. To make him proud. Never going to happen now.

"Hey," Gibbs strode in. Honing in on DiNozzo, he deftly swapped the Hospital lunch tray for the Pizza Box he held in his other hand, flipping open the lid and pulling out a slice for himself, before fixing Tony was a stern look. "You, eat."

"How did you get that past the nurses?" Kate wondered.

"Easy, I didn't get caught." Gibbs was smug.

"You know Jethro," Ducky frowned, as he appeared in the doorway, Tony's most recent set of X-rays in his hand. "That really isn't the most nutritionally balanced meal for a convalescent."

"You ever actually try any of this, Duck?" Gibbs nodded at the tray of Hospital food, he was still holding.

"Hmm," Ducky picked up a fork and took a mouthful, his face immediately twisting in distaste. "Ah."

"Thought you'd see it my way." Gibbs flashed him a grin.

"Is that chocolate pudding?" Abby ventured. Gibbs gave her an incredulous look, but slid her the tray without comment, only raising one brow slightly, as she dug enthusiastically into the mound of brown mush. She just grinned unrepentantly. "Gotta love those addatives."

"How were the X-Rays?" Kate asked.

"Things are much the same, I'm afraid. Still, we must not loose hope."

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence as everyone waited for Tony to say something. But he seemed to be utterly absorbed in picking the individual pieces of sausage off his slice of Pizza.

"You know, " Kate began cautiously. "Field Agents are only a minor percentage of the work force at NCIS. With your police background there has to be lots of openings you could fill."

"Kate." Gibbs warned.

"No, let's hear it," Tony looked up. "What do you think I should be when I grow up, Katie?"

"Well," Kate spoke brightly "I was talking to Saunders in ."

"_Saunders_?" Tony almost snarled. "You want to turn me into some desk bound geek?" It was too much. All the anger and fear and despair that he had kept bottled up over the last several days came bubbling up to the surface. "No way. No _fucking_ way."

"Tony, you have to .."

"Kate, step out." Gibbs' voice commanded.

"Gibbs, I was just trying .."

"Agent Todd, I said step out!" Gibbs' voice cracked like a whip.

Reluctantly she rose to her feet and stepped out into the corridor to square off against her furious Boss. She knew she was opening a can of worms, but she owed it to Tony and her boss.

"Gibbs, we are going to have to be realistic about this."

"By 'we' I take it you mean me?"

"Things aren't looking good. It isn't fair to give Tony false hope. If he's going to adjust to his new life he's going to need to know that you will still be there for him. All I'm asking you to do is .."

"All you're asking me to do, is to give up on him," Gibbs' tone was low and fierce. "And I'm not ready to do that. Not now. And not ever."

* * *

Gibbs strode down the hall, his expression set and furious. He needed coffee. After haunting the hallways for the last few days he knew that the only decent supply was in the Doctor's Lounge. Thankfully, it was empty and the coffee pot was almost full. Picking out a large mug he filled it to the brim and took a long swallow.

"Jethro," Ducky opened the door. "I thought I should advise you, that your conversation with Agent Todd was clearly audible to those of us in the other room."

"Do I look like I care ..?" Gibbs paused. "How did Tony take it?"

"Its rather curious I'm afraid. He seemed to find your endorsement rather dis-heartening."

"There's something going on with him, Duck," Gibbs mused. "I just can't figure it out. Its like he's trying too hard to act like there's nothing wrong."

"Some might say that was a natural reaction to a rather stressful situation."

"Tony's been injured before," Gibbs dismissed that. "Worse than this."

"Differently to this, perhaps," Ducky corrected. "Before, he has always known that when he recovers the job will be waiting for him. I fear that facing an uncertain future may be more of a burden to him than the injury itself."

"He's going to be fine."

"I admire your conviction, Jethro. But what if he isn't?"

"You too, Ducky?" Gibbs said softly.

"That lad worships you, Jethro. He needs to know that, whatever happens; you aren't going to abandon him. He's already started to withdraw from us. That ridiculous excuse for not celebrating his birthday for example."

"I know."

In truth Gibbs had seen more than even Ducky realised. Tony was dammed good at dissembling. But he had never been able to lie to Gibbs. And right now there was deceit in every word and gesture. Whatever Tony was feeling he was doing his dammdest to keep it hidden from them.

"It's a great pity," Ducky mused. "The most important attribute for a law enforcement officer isn't their shooting ability, its their instincts and their intellect and Anthony has those in abundance. You know, the vast majority of British Policeman manage to solve crimes perfectly well without carrying a gun."

Gibbs stilled, as it all suddenly fell into place. He slammed his coffee cup down so hard that the hot liquid sloshed over the edge of the ceramic and the handle came off in his hand.

"I'm going to kill him." He vowed softly.

"Jethro? What is it?" Ducky frowned as Gibbs tipped the remaining coffee into another mug and hurled the broken one into the trash, before striding towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To fix this."


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't as if this had never happened before Gibbs realised, he really should have seen it coming. Normally, when Tony got like this he'd take him down to the gym and knock some sense him in. The one on one attention, plus the excuse for physical contact as they practised hold and moves, usually worked wonders.

Given DiNozzo's present injury, that wasn't really an option at the moment, which meant he needed another approach. It wasn't going to be pretty, but right now Gibbs didn't care. He needed to put a stop to this and soon. He was determined to leave Tony in no doubt where he stood.

"and the big dude said .." Abby was sitting crossed legged on Tony's bed, gesticulating wildly to illustrate her story, as Tony lounged on the windowsill.

"Abby," As she turned he signed briefly. She frowned and signed in her turn, obviously asking for clarification, whatever Gibbs responded obviously reassured her, because she smiled brightly and jumped off the bed. "Sure, thing, Bossman," leaning over to kiss Tony on the cheek she grinned at him. "Gotta go .. test .. stuff."

"What? Abs!" Tony protested, sliding off the window sill, unconciously cradling his arm lightly against his body.

Gibbs refused to feel guilty about the fact that Tony still looked pale and his arm was obviously troubling him. They needed to have this conversation now, while he was still feeling vulnerable. Or he'd never get through to him.

"NCIS isn't paying you to sit around either, DiNozzo," From his jacket, Gibbs pulled the files he had fetched from the car. "I want you to read through those, see if you can find a connection between Wallace and Reynolds."

He didn't miss the way that Tony's eyes lit up with curiosity, although he was clearly reluctant to take the files. "I thought I was on sick leave?"

"There something wrong with your eyes, DiNozzo?"

"No, but .."

"Kate's busy interviewing the other suspects. McGee's tied up going through the database. The world doesn't stop just because you are in the Hospital. Now, I need that information and I need it two hours ago. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Gibbs." Tony sighed.

He waited a beat before reacting.

"Yes, _Boss_." He insisted softly.

Tony stilled. Although, when he replied his tone was all innocence. "Didn't I say that?"

"No," He'd noticed Tony hadn't called him anything but Gibbs since he had come around from the surgery. "You want to tell me why that is, DiNozzo?"

"Didn't realise we were on a case here," Tony cocked his head at him. He knew it was dangerous baiting Gibbs when he was in this mood. But right now he was running out of options. "Unless, you count McGee's fashion sense. Which is criminal. People are going to start thinking he works for the FBI. I mean, who thinks that .."

"You shut up and listen when I'm talking to you, DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped.

Tony's jaw snapped shut with a soft click, as he unconsciously drew himself up to his full height andlooked straight ahead as Gibbs circled around him, like a big cat stalking its prey.

"You want off my team, DiNozzo, you're going the right way about it," Gibbs hardened his tone. "I only work with people I trust and who trust me. So, you better start talking and tell me what is going on in that head of yours or you'll be looking for a new job."

* * *

If this had been an undercover operation, Gibbs would have been inwardly applauding his Agent's courage under fire and his determination not to give away sensitive information. They had been going at this for thirty minutes now and he was still no closer to getting DiNozzo to open up. Which to Gibbs' mind could only mean one thing. He was truly terrified of what would happen if he did.

Some people might assume that the laid back Anthony DiNozzo was the type to be easily flattered intotalking about his feelings Gibbs knew better. That was all an act, when it mattered, Tony would use every trick in the book to avoid letting you know what he was really thinking. The only option was to push and push hard.

"We're not talking about me," Gibbs not shouted, in his best ex-Marine Gunny Sergeant voice. "We're talking about you."

"Oh, I forgot. When you want to scare the shit out of us by not wearing your vest that's just fine," Tony was giving as good as he was getting. "You never think about that?"

"That was different."

"Do as I say, not as I do, Gibbs?"

Gibbs eyes narrowed at the taunt. There was a soft hint of malice under those words that Gibbs knew wasn't directed at him. Everything he knew about Tony's father suggested that the man was self centred and self absorbed. Not a person to care a great deal about whether or not he seemed to his son like a hypocrite.

Stepping right into Tony's personal space Gibbs words were deathly soft at the implied slur to his honour.

"It was different, because I knew from his MO that he wasn't going to shoot me at close range. I knew the glass was bullet proof. I even got Abby to run scenarios to check it would hold. And I knew I had back up that I could trust with my life.It was a _calculated _risk."

"This again?" Tony almost snarled. "I am _not_ suicidal."

They both knew that word had dogged his evaluations at Philly and Baltimore. DiNozzo had a track record of working close to the edge. It always got the job done. But too often for Gibbs liking it had ended with yet another trip to the Hospital. So, far they had been lucky but one of these days it was going to get him killed. He wasn't about to let that happen.

"No, you're just too dammed reckless."

"I have _never_ put anyone else in danger." Tony defended his actions.

Gibbs felt his ire rise to boiling point that the younger man could be so dammed clueless. He swore fervently under his breath, spun angrily on his heel and marched across the room, before striding back until he was toe to toe with his Senior Field Agent, reaching up to poke him hard in the chest as he enunciated each word.

"You. Are. Not. Expendable."

"No?" Tony's softly spoken response, worried Gibbs even more than his anger. "And if I die saving a child from a serial killer, or protecting a young mother from a rapist. Are you telling me that their families wouldn't see that as a fair exchange?" His voice almost cracked.

"And what about _your _family?" Gibbs asked, his tone gentle now.

"My family?" Tony looked away, giving Gibbs just the briefest glimpse of the anguish in his eyes. "They probably wouldn't even come to the funeral."

Gibbs reached out and grasped his jaw, gently but firmly bringing it around until Tony was forced to meet his gaze. Allowing himself the ghost of a smile Gibbs reached up and patted Tony's cheek fondly.

"Think again."

* * *

McGee knew that Abby's errand was nothing more than a ploy to make him go and visit with Tony. But equally he realised that he couldn't put the moment off forever. Even so, he waited until he knew the Hospital would be all but deserted. Which meant he was doubly unprepared for the sight that met his eyes as he hovered nervously in the doorway. From his position, sprawled on the bed, Tony looked up from his video game and beckoned him in.

"Um, won't I wake him?" McGee hedged.

The chair beside Tony's bed was balanced on two legs at a seemingly impossible angle and presently occupied by one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. With his head tipped right back and his stocking feet propped up on Tony's bed, his mouth lolled open slightly as he slept.

"Naw," Tony shook his head. "You never wake Gibbs unless he wants to be woken."

"Abby sent you this," McGee offered the bag. "She would have come herself, but she's running about six different tests right now and she can't leave the lab."

Tony took the bag and looked inside, only to glance up sharply at McGee.

"Did she tell you want was in here?"

"No, she said it was a surprise."

"Did you peek? The truth, Probie. I'll know if you're lying."

"No, Abby made me promise. She wanted to use blood but I persuaded her to go with a handshake."

"Good move."

Tony took one further look at the contents, grinned and then carefully set the bag aside. McGee was almost sure he was doing it on purpose. He decided to rise above it.

"The flowers were a nice touch."

"I thought so. All women like flowers, Probie. And she was only trying to help."

A suspiciously timed snort from the direction of Gibbs made McGee jump and look warily at the ex-Marine, but he still gave off every outward appearance of being fast asleep.

"Kate's refusing to tell anyone who sent them. I think she wants people to think she has a secret admirer."

"So, how did _you_ work it out?"

"Someone had to sign then through security," McGee admitted. "They looked pretty expensive."

"Well, I can afford to be magnanimus. I'm back on the team, just as soon as I re-qualify."

"Re-qualify?"

"Like most people on the planet, Probie," Tony gave him a look. "I also have a left hand." As if to prove the point he lifted up the hand in question and gave an exaggerated wiggle of its fully functioning fingers.

"Oh, I never thought of that." McGee admitted.

"No," Tony glanced fondly at the sleeping Gibbs. "Neither did I. But our fearless leader already had it all worked out. Even got the green light from Morrow."

"But, um .. aren't the qualifying criteria for an NCIS Agent pretty high?"

And of all the team leaders Gibbs was particularly ruthless about ensuring that his Agents kept their scores up. McGee had already lost more than a few personal items for failing to live up to the ex-sniper's exacting standards. The idea of having to shoot like that with his left hand was frankly terrifying.

"You want to bet on it?" Tony offered. "Fifty bucks says that my scores left handed will be better than my all time best from before."

"Gibbs is going to teach you isn't he?" McGee realised.

"Uh huh," Tony agreed happily. "There is no way I can fail. The word just isn't in the man's vocabulary."

"Oh God." McGee worried, thinking of his own impending tutaledge at Gibbs' hands. "I might be the exception to that rule."

"Don't sweat it, Probie," Tony grinned easily. Abby had told him all about Gibbs' creative punishment. "As soon as I get out of here I'll show you a move that can knock him on his ass."

"You'd actually do that?"

"Already did it my second week at NCIS." Tony boasted.

He knew Gibbs hadn't expected him to have much in the way of hand to hand combat skills. He'd managed to surprise him and his new boss had gone down hard. For an instant, Tony had thought he was about to get fired .. or worse. Then Gibbs had grinned broadly and spent the next hour showing him how proud he was by dumping him repeatedly on the mat.

"No, I mean you'd really teach me to do it. Even though it was my fault you got hurt in the first place." There, he had said it.

"Funny," Tony tipped his head on one side. "I thought it was Baxter who stabbed me."

"I should have backed you up."

"Yeah, you should have," Tony agreed sternly, ignoring McGee's wince. "And next time you will."

"Yes, Sir." McGee nodded fervently.

They talked for a few minutes more, before McGee took his leave, his soul a little less burdened than when he'd arrived. He knew he would always carry this with him, but he hoped he'd be a better Agent because of it. And Tony's easy forgiveness and his return to the team would makethings a great deal easier to bear.

"I'll make a Team Leader of you yet," Gibbs's voice approved, without opening his eyes. "Although, if McGee knocks me on my ass I'm going to take it out of your hide."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Boss." Tony grinned.

* * *

AN- Not quite finished with them yet … I _really_ like happy endings. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN – Just when I think I am getting close to having all the T's crossed and the I's dotted and I get evil thoughts. So, not finished with this sandbox yet.

* * *

DiNozzo rested his head against the car window, holding his right arm with his left hand as Gibbs drove at an unusually considerate pace. He watched the familiar streets slide by, glad to be out of the sight and smell and sounds of the Hospital.

"Aw, smell that ozone," He took a deep breath. "Gotta love global warming."

Gibbs's lips quirked in a small smile, but he didn't comment or take his eyes off the road. Absently, Tony started to do the finger exercises that the physical therapist had shown him, counting the repetitions silently in his head.

"Cut it out, DiNozzo."

"But Boss, .."

"Three sessions of fifteen minutes a day," Gibbs reminded him. "You're already ten minutes over. You heard what the Physical Therapist said pushing it would only make your recovery go slower. Now cut it out, before I cut your arm off."

Tony visibly huffed, but he subsided for now. Gibbs wasn't naïve enough to think that this was the last conversation they would have along those lines. Like any natural athlete Tony hated inactivity and always tried to do more than he should to get back to full fitness as soon as possible.

"You missed the turn off."

"Not to my house."

"Boss, I don't need a baby sitter."

"No?" Gibbs glanced pointedly at his hand. "You're still on medication. You're not cleared to drive and you've already proved you can't be trusted. Don't even think about arguing with me. Kate is swinging by your apartment to pick you up some clothes. McGee's already hooking up your TV and DVD in my lounge room and Abby's gone shopping to buy food you might actually eat."

"You couldn't have sent Abby to pick up my stuff?"

"Sure, if I'd sent Kate to the store. You really want to eat that healthy stuff?"

"Ah, good call."

"I thought so." Gibbs smirked as he turned into his driveway.

"Boss," Tony hesitated, as he exited the car, seeing Ducky and McGee's vehicles already there. "You wouldn't have done anything like organise a surprise party would you? Cos, my birthday was ages ago now. The statute of limitations is way over."

"DiNozzo, I wouldn't dream of organising you a birthday party."

"Right," Tony nodded, feeling oddly disappointed. "Well, good."

"Can we go in now?" Gibbs asked. "Or are we going to stand out here all day?"

"Sorry." Tony ran a hand through his hair. As he followed his boss through the front door and into the entrance way he wondered if Gibbs would mind if he skipped dinner and went straight to bed. The noise hit him like a wave.

"_Surprise."

* * *

_

"Hey," Abby swatted him lightly on his good arm. "Do that later. We're not finished yet."

"Sorry," Tony took one last look at the spectacular photos, before regretfully putting the book on the coffee table besides Abby's home made card and the Six Flags tickets. "It looks incredible Ducky. I can't wait to see it for myself."

"I thought you'd like it," Ducky preened. "I first went there myself when I was a young man. Just graduated from Medical School. I do recall there was this .."

"_Duck."_

"Well, maybe I'll tell you when you are feeling a little stronger."

"My turn," Kate stepped forward, placing an awkwardly wrapped package on the coffee table. "I hope you like it."

"You lied to me, Boss." Tony accused, as he tugged happily at the wrapping. "This is definitely a party."

"Rule 42." Gibbs grinned openly at him.

"What's Rule 42?" Kate wanted to know.

"To get the right answers you have to ask the right questions." Tony scowled. He'd only asked if Gibbs had organised a party and from the look of the decorations this had definitely been Abby's work "You still knew about it."

"Doesn't count." Gibbs was smug.

Any response Tony might have made was lost as his eyes widened and he revealed a large round glass bowl complete with waving weed plant, and two fish.

"Oh, they're so cute." Abby cooed as she taped on the glass.

Tony said nothing.

"Its like a complete environment, so they won't mind too much when Gibbs makes us work those 22 hour days." Kate was talking. "And I thought it might do you good to have something else to look after with us all fussing over you."

"They need names," Abby declared. "What are you going to call them?"

"I don't know," Tony said slowly. "I never had a pet before."

"What? Never?" Abby was aghast. "Man, your parents were _mean_."

"Abby." Gibbs murmured.

"Well, they were." Abby huffed, at the implied reprimand.

"That one looks like you," Tony nudged her, as he pointed at a fish with a black band around its throat. "And that skinny one with the deer in the headlights expression. That's gotta be Probie. Hey, maybe I'll get lots of little baby Goths and Geeks."

"Do you really like them?" Kate worried.

"They're great, thank you," Tony gave her a warm, sincere smile. Then he spoiled it with a rakish grin. "It'll be a real chick magnet. Make me look like the caring sensitive type."

* * *

At Gibbs insistence they took a break for coffee and cake. Kate teased Gibbs for his caffeine dependence, but McGee suspected that their boss was more concerned about making sure Tony ate something, if the large slice he cut and stuck under his Senior Field Agent's nose, with a pointed glare was any indication.

"All right, Timmy," Abby bounced in her self assigned role as Mistress of ceremonies. "Your turn."

They were all a little surprised when McGee pulled a small black velvet box for his pocket.

"Something you want to say to me, Probie?" Tony teased.

"Um, Happy Birthday?" McGee said cluelessly, as the others smirked.

Tony shook his head before opening the box to find a pair of solid silver cuff links, in the shape of two tiny polished handguns, accurate in every detail.

"I mean, I know you have to re-qualify," McGee tried to explain. "But with Gibbs teaching you, we all know that's just a formality, right?"

"Wow." Abby admired them.

"Where on earth did you find them?" Kate wanted to know.

"I bought them online," McGee admitted. "It took a while to track down a store that made anything like that. Then I had to pay extra for customs duties and priority shipping. I was worried they wouldn't get here in time."

"Customs duties?" Gibbs asked.

"The only place I could find them was in Australia."

Tony ran his thumb over on of the tiny, shiny, pistols, inordinately touched both by the faith in his abilities and by the trouble McGee had gone to, to find him such an appropriate gift, bringing it halfway across the world.

"It was a bad idea, wasn't it?" McGee fretted, un-nerved by his silence. "Its not the sort of thing a guy should buy for another guy."

"No," Tony's voice was a little rough. "No, I really, _really_ like 'em. Thanks, Tim."

McGee beamed, warmed both by Tony's use of his first name and the sharp, approving nod that Gibbs sent in his direction.

"Alright people," Gibbs noteed that DiNozzo was looking a little worn around the edges. "Time to call it a night."

* * *

"Are you really alright?" Abby worried as she hugged him goodbye at the door. "You still look more like one of Ducky's patients than you."

"The Hospital said I was good to go," Tony reassured. "And Gibbs agreed."

"He just wants you where he can control your every waking moment," Abby disputed that.

"I'm in better shape than McGee," Tony smirked, not having missed the careful way that the younger Agent was moving. "How's that going?"

"Its not so bad. Gibbs is actually a very good teacher," McGee made a face. "Although, I think I have bruises on my bruises."

"You'll get used to it." Tony grinned at him. "Don't worry, he won't do any permanent damage."

"Don't bet on it," The swat on the back of his head lacked its usual force.

"Ow, I was talking about McGee."

"Well, I wasn't. You just got out of the Hospital. Get your butt back inside before you catch your death."

"See, every moment," Abby smirked. She called up the stairs. "Kate, we're leaving!"

"Coming."

"Tony, I put your suitcase in the spare room," Kate came down the stairs. "I think I included everything you might need. But I couldn't fit in more than three different types of hair products, sorry."

"Funny." Tony rolled his eyes.

"And I put that large box that was delivered to your apartment in the kitchen."

"Box?" Tony stiffened.

"Yeah, about so big," Kate gestured. "It was outside your door."

"Great," Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Just great."

"DiNozzo .." Gibbs voice was oddly compassionate.

"I'm going to bed," Tony cut him off. "Thanks for coming guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Gift from an ex-girlfriend?" Kate hazarded, as she watched him retreat up the stairs.

"Worse than that," Gibbs expression was grim. "Its from his father."

"And this is a bad thing?" Kate surmised.

"Last year, he bought him a power sander," Abby scowled. "The man knows nothing about Tony and cares even less."

"Go home, people, its late," Gibbs sighed. "I'll handle this."

As the little group walked towards the car the last thing he heard was McGee's bemused voice. "Doesn't anyone else think it was strange that there was no present from Gibbs?"


	9. Chapter 9

Tony turned the water up as hot as he dared and let it wash over him. He knew it wouldn't be enough to obliterate his thoughts, but it at least it eased the tension in his muscles. Normally, when he felt like this, he would go to the office. He could lose himself in the work. It grounded him and made him feel more real. Like he was contributing something. Like he _mattered_.

That just wasn't an option right now.

For all his boasting to McGee, Tony knew exactly how far he could push his boss. Sometimes he deliberately over stepped the mark, just to check the boundaries were still there. But Gibbs had told him he wasn't to set foot in the office until he said so, and if he disobeyed him on this Tony knew – injured or not - Gibbs really would kick his ass.

Turning off the water he stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist, before wandering into the spare room and searching fruitlessly through the good pants and thin designer knitwear Kate had picked out for a pair of sweats, or one of the old, well worn sweatshirts, he kept in the bottom of his closet. Gibbs kept his house a little cooler than Tony usually liked and when he was injured his blood always seemed to run a little thinner.

"Damn."

The small defeat seemed more important than it should and he sank onto the floor, feeling the tears burn behind his eyes. Pinching his nose he wasn't sure whom he was angrier with, his father for casting his shadow over one of the best evenings he'd had in a long time. Or himself for letting the man still get to him after all this time.

He shivered.

"I swear, DiNozzo," Gibbs exasperation was laced with concern. "Are you _trying_ to catch pneumonia?"

Striding forward through the door, he rifled efficiently through the holdall, snorted his opinion of Kate's packing and disappeared, only to reappear with a thick towelling dressing gown in a deep blue and an almost embarrassed look on his face. Tony didn't try to hide his surprise as he automatically checked out the label.

"Designer?" He raised a brow. "You been holding out on me, Boss?"

"Not a word, DiNozzo."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tony assured him, as he shrugged gratefully into its soft warmth. It was only slightly smaller than he usually wore, which would have made it fairly large on Gibbs. "Which ex?"

"Third," Gibbs admitted. "Damn thing cost almost a month's salary. I couldn't bring myself to throw it out."

* * *

Tony sat at the kitchen counter and wrapped his hands around the large ceramic mug of coffee, letting its warmth seep into his soul as he tried not to look at the box in the corner. 

"There's creamer in the refrigerator." Gibbs surprised him.

"You bought me creamer, Boss?"

"No, Abby brought you creamer. I just paid for it," Gibbs fixed him with a knowing look. "So, are you going to open it?"

"Just as soon as you go collect an award."

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee, feeling it trickle warm and rich down his throat, watching the complete lack of emotion on his senior field agent's face. Noting the dark circles and the red-rimmed eyes, he cursed inwardly. Tony had enough to deal with right now he didn't need this as well.

"Its almost," Tony hesitated. "Nothing would be better."

"I know."

He did. It was why he had been divorced so many times. After Shannon died he had tried to recapture that same magic. But it had never been the same and nothing _was _better than empty, hollow, love. Instead, he had made himself another family, unconventional to say the least, but more of a family for that.

"At the Hospital," Tony swallowed. "Did you mean that?"

"You ever know me to say anything I didn't mean, DiNozzo?"

"Well, you said 'I do' to wife number three and we all know how well that turned out." Tony said flippantly, uncomfortable with the intense look in his Boss' eyes. "And then there was that time .."

The swat to his head was a lot harder than usual and he yelped in pain and surprise, fixing his Boss with a wounded look. "What was that for?"

"For being such a dammed idiot," Gibbs growled. "If Abby was injured, or Ducky decided to retire, do you really think I would turn my back on them without a second thought?"

"No, of course not!"

"So, what makes you so different?"

"Didn't think I was in the same league." Tony said softly.

The words cut through Gibbs like a knife. He knew that he wasn't as demonstrative with Tony as he was with Abby. And he wasn't as patient with him as he was with the verbose Englishman. But he had always assumed that Tony understood that he was special. He knew Kate was mystified by the way he appeared to indulge Tony's childish antics at work, never going past a word or a look in reprimand. He'd got used to the way that Morrow, always brought him extra coffee whenever Tony had to go undercover. He knew that other teams often used Tony to communicate with him, knowing that he afforded him far more leeway than he would ever grant to any of them. Did the younger man really think that their relationship was nothing more than a supervisor's concern for an employee?

Apparently so.

"Go the bed, DiNozzo." He ordered sharply, taking his coffee and heading for the basement.

* * *

"Ducky, I swear, I don't know what I said," Tony ran a hand through his hair was he paced, keeping his voice low so his Boss wouldn't hear over the furious sounds of sanding in the basement. "One minute he was fine and the next, .. you remember that case where the little boy fell out of the moving car ..?" 

"That bad?" He could hear Ducky's frown come through the phone line. "Tell me again, Anthony. What did you discuss?"

"I told you .. creamer .. that dammed box .. family .. you and Abs .. yada yada."

"What was the last thing you said to him? The exact words."

"I said, I didn't think I was in the same league." Tony shrugged.

There was an uncharacteristic silence as the MD processed those words. When his reply came it was coloured with certain reluctance, as if he felt that he was in some part betraying a confidence.

"I'm afraid you have rather hurt Jethro's feelings."

"Me?" Tony stared at the phone in disbelief. "What did I do?"

"Its not your fault," Ducky soothed. "The good Lord knows, Jethro isn't one to share his feelings easily. You need to be able to read between the lines, and whilst you may be a very accomplished investigator, I rather fear that your own dear parents did not adequately equip you for that particular challenge."

"Ducky, you've lost me."

"Which rather proves my point," Ducky mused. "Don't fret dear boy, all you need to do is take the bull by the horns and talk to him."

"Now?" Tony winced, hearing the sharp, angry sounds that echoed up from the basement.

"It never does to let these things fester."

"Alright," Tony straightened his shoulders. He had survived being knifed, shot at, tortured and almost drowned. And those were just in the last few months. He could do this. "Um, Duck? What do I say?"

"I always find in these kind of cases, that the truth is the most beneficial. You trust him with your life, do him the honour of trusting him with your feelings."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Duck."

"Whatever you may think, he cares a great deal for you. You could not have wounded him so, otherwise. Go and talk to him."

* * *

Tony braced himself as he descended the stairs to the basement. At least the harsh, angry sounds had stopped, to be replaced with a soothing, almost hypnotic sweep of cloth over wood. 

"Um, I thought you might want a refill?"

Gibbs had his back to him, his body shielding whatever it was he was working on, as he intermittently reached over and dipped his cloth into a tub of wax, applying it in small, loving, circles.

"I'll just leave it here." He put the cup down.

Nothing. Tony closed his eyes briefly. His head hurt and his arm ached, his eyes felt scratchy and dry and he wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep for a week. This was a bad idea. Perhaps, things would be easier in the morning. Maybe, they could just pretend nothing ever happened.

"I thought I told you to get some rest?"

Tony took the words as the invitation they were meant as and came further into the room.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Talking to Ducky will do that for you." Gibbs agreed.

Tony winced slightly, but Gibbs didn't sound mad. He hadn't told him to get the hell out. And he _was _talking.

"What are you working on?"

Gibbs gave him a look over his shoulder that clearly said he knew Tony was avoiding the subject. But, nonetheless, he stepped aside and let him see the solid wood side table he had been polishing.

"Been working on it for a year now, on and off," Gibbs was talking. "Took a bit longer than I thought to source the wood. Then I had to work out the design. It would have been finished before now. But we've just caught cases back to back lately and then you landed up in the Hospital. And the wax needs time to soak into the wood between coats."

"Can't rush quality." Tony agreed.

He wandered across and leafed through the papers strewn across the workbench. The plans were meticulously drawn up, every detail and measurement clearly thought out. In the notebook, Gibbs thoughts on the work in progress, from choices of wood, to styles of joints and the benefits of the various different types of wax, were neatly documented, every page a testament to the hours of work and care that Gibbs had invested in this project.

"So, what do you think?"

"It'll look great in your living room."

In answer, Gibbs gave him an expressionless look, before walking over and picking up a DVD that from its title could only belong to Abby. Walking easily back to the table, Gibbs slipped the DVD into one of the cubbies in its the side. It fit perfectly.

Gibbs didn't own any DVDs.

Assessing now, Tony walked slowly around the piece, considering it from every angle. The top was made out of one single piece of wood, the grain running through it in a rainbow of honey colours. Each leg was shaped and carved to add interest without going over board. Each little cubby had been meticulously finished inside and out, held together with tiny hand carved dovetailed joints. Not a nail or spot or glue to be seen. He felt his lips curve in a soft smile as his fingers traced the delicate lines of the vegetation growing up one of the legs.

"Poison ivy, Boss?"

"And don't you forget it." Gibbs tone was gruff but his eyes were twinkling.

"It's .." Tony swallowed hard over the lump in his throat. "It's amazing."

"You haven't got a damn thing you care about in that fancy apartment of yours that you can't pack up and put in a suitcase. Its about time you had something more permanent in your life."

"About that, Boss?" Tony had the strength to do this now. "Can we talk?"


	10. Chapter 10

AN - one more chapter after this. Sorry if the format is a bit odd. Had a lot of trouble uploading this. seems a bit hinky right now.

Gibbs looked at him sharply and there was a level of concern in his expression that Tony was more used to seeing in those first few seconds after he'd been shot, or rescued from a hostage situation.

"You better not be thinking of resigning, DiNozzo."

His tone threatened dire retribution. Tony knew better. Putting 'Gibbs' and 'feelings' in a sentence together was never an exact science. The important things, the words that _mattered_, were the parts Gibbs _didn't_ say. _I don't want you to leave._

"Wouldn't dream of it, Boss."

He saw Gibbs' eyes narrow at the glib answer and knew he was in trouble. Usually, Gibbs was pretty tolerant of the roles he chose to play, not least there was more than one suspect rotting in jail because they had bought into his playboy demeanour and seriously underestimated him, thereby letting slip some incriminating piece of evidence.

And then there were times like now.

"You want to try that again?" Gibbs gaze was intense.

"Not really." Tony sighed.

On another day, those words might have been a challenge; it wouldn't be the first time that he had gone toe to toe with Gibbs to avoid talking about his feelings. Back at the Hospital, God he'd been so scared. _A few CVs and a couple of interviews later and it would be as if he had never existed._ He'd been so determined not to let anything slip, not to show how weak he was, how pathetic to so desperately need the love and approbation of his god dammed boss, he'd yelled louder than Gibbs.

"That wasn't a suggestion, DiNozzo." Gibbs' tone brooked no argument.

Tony decided he might as well bite the bullet. He was an NCIS Special Agent, Gibbs' Senior Field Agent. Time to suck it up and get the job done.

"About before, I'm really sorry, Boss. I didn't mean anything by it."

Gibbs looked at him for a long moment and Tony had the uncomfortable feeling that he knew full well that Tony still had no real idea _why _Gibbs had been upset. Sure, the birthday gift proved that he was more than a co-worker, but even in families there were pecking orders and if Ducky was the respected elder statesman and Abby was the beloved daughter, heck even Kate was the smart cousin from out of town, then he was definitely the disappointment.

"Ducky tell you to say that?" Gibbs' tone was mild but he wasn't pulling any punches.

"C'mon, Boss," The words were torn from him. "We both know I'd have made a lousy Marine."

Assessing blue eyes remained fixed on him as Gibbs reached up and grasped the bottle of bourbon, unscrewing the top off the bottle, pouring a healthy measure into his coffee, before moving the neck to hover over Tony's mug.

"You take any of those painkillers the Doc gave you?"

"Not exactly." Tony hedged. He hated pills and Gibbs knew it.

"Figures." Gibbs grunted.

He went ahead and poured a generous measure into his coffee as well, before capping the bottle and leaving it to hand on the worktop. Tony took a sip of the coffee and bourbon, feeling it trickle rich and warm down his throat, watching Gibbs looking at him over the rim of his mug, and wondered what kind of conversation they were going to have that needed bourbon.

"I'm not your father," Gibbs said gruffly. "And you're not Stan Burley. Are we clear?"

Tony took another mouthful as he translated that. Gibbs would never abandon him, or belittle him, and if his expectations were high it was because he wanted Tony to be the best he could be, not to set him up for failure. And he realised he was dammed glad that Gibbs wasn't like his father. His father had been a lousy parent.

Stan Burley was a different matter. He had been a good man and a conscientious Agent. Gibbs complimented him on his thoroughness and remembered his favourite type of bagel. He had been jealous of their easy relationship. He _wanted_ to be Stan Burley.

The exasperated look Gibbs gave him made him wonder if he had actually said that out loud.

"Look, I know I haven't worked with you as long .."

"DiNozzo, I swear," Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and tried to remind himself that none of this was Tony's fault. Although, for a top-notch investigator, who prided himself on his observational skills, he could be pretty dammed clueless when it came to realising how much people cared about him. "Didn't you listen to _anything _Stan said to you?"

"You _knew_ about that?"

"Who do you think told him to talk to you?"

At first, he had thought it wouldn't do any harm for Tony to see that he had big shoes to fill as Gibbs' Senior Field Agent. He hadn't expected Stan and Kate to join forces and he knew all that stuff about the kid's short-term positions had hit a particularly raw nerve. He'd tried to tell himself that he had intervened because he didn't need DiNozzo spending all his time second guessing himself instead of working. But that was unfair. Tony hadn't let his insecurities get in the way of doing the job and doing it well.

The truth was he hadn't been able to stand the kid looking like a kicked puppy every time he thought he was second best. He'd liked Stan well enough, he was a good man, but right from the moment he had pulled him from that car wreck in that undercover mission gone all to hell in Baltimore he had known DiNozzo was special.

"You couldn't have just told me yourself?" Tony teased, deliberately baiting him now.

In answer Gibbs just raised a brow. "You couldn't have just told Kate that those 'extenuating circumstances' in Philly earned you a medal and dammed near cost you your life?"

"Aw, Boss," Tony was grinning openly now. "I'm touched. You really do care."

"You're not going make a big deal out of this, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled.

"Gibbs, I .."

"Tony, let me rephrase that. You are_ not_ going to make a big deal out of this. Understood?"

Tony's grin simply widened as his eyes slid towards the carefully crafted table and he wondered how he could ever have missed it. The head slaps, the pizzas, the soft half smiles, the eye rolls, Gibbs said 'I love you' several times a day.

He met Gibbs gaze, with new understanding.

"So, Boss," He smiled slowly. "What did you get used to get Stan for his birthday?"

Gibbs' eyes crinkled and they shared one of those moments of perfect accord that characterised their relationship and always left Kate wondering what exactly was going on.

"A power sander."

-----------------------------

"_You're such an idiot," _Abby signed carefully, Tony was making good progress since she had sent him the book in the Hospital, but he wasn't fluent yet. She'd figured it would be good physical therapy for his injured fingers. And that it would be fun to surprise Gibbs. "Y_ou gotta know Gibbs loves you like his own."_

"_Its not like I've had a whole lot of practice at playing happy families, Abs," _Tony walked his fingers carefully through the symbols. "_And getting touchy feely with Gibbs is like trying to get up close and personal with a .." _He paused and finger spelled the unfamiliar symbol _"p.o.r.c..u.p.i.n.e."_

"_Porcupine?" _Abby showed him the sign. _"Oh, yeah, gotta watch your step with those."_

"What are you two doing?" Kate asked, coming into the lab.

"Nothing." Tony swiftly folded his hands in his lap and gave her an innocent smile.

"Talking about getting up close and personal with porcupines." Abby told her brightly.

"You know if you don't want to tell me, you could just say so." Kate huffed.

"Something I can do for you, Kate?" Tony waggled his eyebrows.

"I came to see Abby," Kate cut him dead with a smile. "Although, I think Gibbs was looking for you. About ten minutes ago?"

"Oh yeah," Tony stood up slowly not giving Kate the satisfaction. He knew she was just yanking his chain. It was only two days since he got out of the Hospital. Officially, he was still on sick leave and he was under strict instructions from Gibbs _and _Ducky not to overdo things. If the man had wanted him urgently Abby's lab was the first place he'd have looked. "We're going out to the firing range."

Kate watched thoughtfully as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, leaned forward to kiss Abby on the cheek and disappeared.

"So, how's he doing?" She asked Abby. "Really?"

"You should probably ask Gibbs," Abby evaded the question. "Although, it doesn't help that he still hasn't opened Daddy DiNozzo's little box of tricks yet."

"You have any idea what's in that?"

"Oh yeah," Abby scowled thinking of the contents of that large brown box. "Gibbs had me scan it. But then he swore me to secrecy."

"You don't think maybe he should see someone?"

"Gibbs?"

"No, Tony." Kate rolled her eyes.

"You mean like a shrink?"

"It might help."

"Gibbs knows what's best for Tony," Abby said confidently. "He'll make him all better."

----------------------------

"Alright," Gibbs stood directly behind Tony as they both focused on the target, his hands reaching around to correct his grip slightly. "Try it like that."

Removing his hands, he watched as Tony breathed and fired a rapid volley of shots. Only to turn away in exasperation as two of the shots went wide. Again.

"_Damn_."

Tony was profoundly grateful that Gibbs had organised these sessions at a small, privately owned range, rather than expose his infirmity to the whole of NCIS. But that didn't make the process of failure any easier. He hadn't shot this badly since he was a rookie cop.

"Not bad." Gibbs commented.

"If I wanted to win a kewpie doll at the county fair."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he winced in anticipation of the expected swat. When it never arrived he squinted through one eye to see Gibbs looking at him with open amusement. Pasting an affronted look on his face he straightened up with as much dignity as he could muster.

"I think you just need a little more focus." Gibbs commented, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh Boss, not the cap again, please," Tony whined. "I'm barely over the last time."

"Not the cap."

Tony watched mystified as Gibbs strode right past him, back to the car, popped open the trunk and retrieved a large cardboard box. As his sharp eyes allowed him to recognise it Tony's face broke into a big grin. Trust Gibbs to think of something like that. Gibbs set the box on the firing range and pulling out a pen, tugged off its cap with his teeth, and drew a target on the side, before walking back towards Tony, who wrinkled his brow as a thought occurred to him.

"Um, Boss, do you have any idea what's in there?"

"Yep."

"Alright," Tony shrugged. Gibbs' word was good enough for him. Grinning in anticipation, he raised his weapon, focused and let off six, perfect shots in a tight circle, as the box bucked and twisted under his aim.

"Nice grouping," Gibbs' voice was tinged with pride. "Moving target, too."

Tony looked over at him, all his affection and gratitude for his time and faith shining in his eyes. Then he grinned, a bright carefree smile that Gibbs hadn't seen since the accident.

"Does this mean we can stop for pizza on the way home?"


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs kept his face impassive as he sat in the Director's office, waiting for Morrow to initiate the conversation. He had known this day was coming, ever since he had brought Tony home from the Hospital. Didn't mean he had been looking forward to it.

"Agent McGee seems to be making excellent progress in the gym." Morrow observed with a raised brow.

"Yes, sir." Gibbs simply nodded.

He didn't need to check the security cameras to know that DiNozzo had been tutoring the kid on the sly. Which was exactly what Gibbs had intended all along. If they were conspiring against him they would work out any lingering awkwardness in their relationship before it had to be tested under fire in the field.

"Agent Todd appears to have made some promising progress updating our profile data base," Morrow didn't give him a chance to reply to that. "Although, there is a limit to how useful that kind of work can be in the long term."

"I know." Gibbs rubbed at his nose.

"How is Agent DiNozzo?" Morrow asked urbanely.

Gibbs sighed. He'd known that was where this was leading. His team couldn't be kept out of the loop on active cases indefinitely. Normally, it wouldn't have been that much of a problem. Before he had recruited Kate he and Tony had worked several cases as a two-man team. But both Kate and McGee were too inexperienced for that.

"We're getting there."

Morrow fixed him with a steady look. He knew that Gibbs thought a great deal of the younger man and saw him as a future team leader. But he couldn't afford to be sentimental about this.

"There are other jobs he could do. We always have positions for a skilled investigator and with his track record .."

"With all due respect, sir," Gibbs tone was tightly controlled. "DiNozzo is a field Agent. You can't put him behind a desk. He's been working dammed hard on this, but nerves and tendons don't knit overnight."

"Yes, I spoke to Dr Mallard," Morrow sighed. "I must say I admire Agent DiNozzo's attitude and determination. He's a good man and I'd be sorry to lose him. But my hands are tied on this."

"How long?"

"I can stall them until the end of the month," Morrow allowed. "Have Agent DiNozzo cleared for field duties by then or start looking for his replacement."

"He'll be ready, sir." Gibbs vowed. Whatever it took.

------------------------------

Kate looked up for the third time in twenty minutes, at the noisy sounds of whooping and glee coming from DiNozzo's desk. Turning her attention to the next file she tried to block him out. And failed.

"Alright," Kate was suddenly on her feet and in front of his desk. "You want to tell me what's going on with you and Gibbs?"

"Going on?" Tony didn't look up from his computer.

"Well, for a start he's not been on your back about playing video games in company time."

"Its physical therapy," Tony grinned at her and waggled his fingers. "I'm honing my dexterity."

"And he hasn't jumped down your throat for hanging out in the lab with Abby all Monday afternoon."

"I'm convalescing. I needed a nap."

"On Tuesday, he let you drive."

"Hand eye co-ordination. Those stick shifts can be tricky things."

"And he didn't say a word when you took a three hour lunch yesterday, with Buffy or Bambi or whatever her name was."

"Ah, now _that_ was work related."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Kate scoffed.

"He might not, but I sure as hell do," With his usual sense of timing Gibbs came around the corner. "And her name was Barbie. Lt Commander Barbara Harvey to you, material witness in a cold case. DiNozzo might have got her to give up a new lead."

"See, work related." Tony smirked.

"Tony," Gibbs walked past him, seemingly without looking. "Go see Ducky."

"Gibbs, I'm fine," Tony leant back past his monitor so he could look across at him. "I've only been playing this for twenty minutes tops."

"And before that you typed up those reports, did that Internet search and spent an hour shooting at the range. Don't make me said it again."

"Boss, I'm not overdoing it."

"Then you won't mind Ducky taking a look." Gibbs tone brooked no argument.

They both watched as Tony gave an audible huff and headed for the elevator. Without turning to look at Kate Gibbs raised a brow.

"Something on your mind, Agent Todd?"

"No," Kate shook her head. "I'll just be over here. At my desk, going through these files. Again."

-------------------------------

Gibbs grinned as he saw Abby wearing her headphones and bopping away to whatever music she had chosen to rot her brain with today. Putting her Caff-Pow on the desk in front of her, he waited for it to grab her attention.

"Thanks, Gibbs." She pulled out her earpieces and took a happy slurp.

"What you working on, Abs?"

"Shh," Abby tilted her head to where Tony was seated on the other side of the glass doors, looking at something on the computer, it seemed like all his attention was on the screen, but Gibbs knew better than to assume. Ever. "_It's a surprise._" She signed.

"Yeah?" Gibbs put down his coffee to free up his hands. _"What kind of a surprise?"_

"_If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" _Abby signed smugly, pleased with her logic. _"How's Tony doing? Is he going to get a little gold star on his sig?_"

Gibbs glanced over at Tony who was watching the exchange with open curiosity. With a small smile, Gibbs signed deftly. He'd never say it out loud, but at least he could put Abby out of her misery.

"_Don't worry, he's doing great."_

"_How great? Details, Gibbs, details." _Abby signed impatiently.

"_He was already a good shot," _Gibbs grinned tightly. _"Now he's better."_

"_Yeah, go Gibbs!" _Abby clapped, as she jumped up and down, before sobering up to sign seriously. _"I just couldn't bear it if .."_

"_I know, Abs," _He leant forward to kiss her on the temple. _"I love him too."_

Across the room, Tony didn't realise that he had gone completely still. Hadn't noticed that he was no longer breathing. All right, so he was beginning to get the idea. But to have Gibbs come out and, well not exactly _say_ it, but ..

"Since when did you sign anything other than swear words?" Gibb's voice from directly over his shoulder, made Tony jump. Schooling his expression carefully he turned around.

"Boss, didn't see you there. That's a nice shirt. Is it new?"

The glare clearly said, answer the question or die.

"Um, since, Abby started teaching me?"

"Let your fingers do the talkin'," Abby chirped her agreement. "It's really helped. Dr Walters thinks he may get 95 mobility back."

"This was your surprise?" Gibbs tilted his head on one side as he regarded Abby.

"I never said it was a surprise for Tony," Abby looked smugly at the still slightly stunned look on Tony's face. "Although, whatever works."

-------------------------------

Tony walked through the entrance to the firing range, ignoring the curious looks he was getting as he signed himself in and went to the locker room to gear up. He wished he could have found a less popular time slot to do this, but he hadn't had that luxury.

"Tony?" McGee's voice came from behind him. "Is that you?"

"We really need to work on your powers of observation, McGee."

"Does Gibbs know you're here?"

"What are you, Probie? My Mother?" Tony demanded as he checked his weapon. "What Gibbs doesn't know won't hurt him. Or me."

"You really think Gibbs won't find out?" Kate's voice asked, as she came up beside McGee.

"You gonna tell on me, Katie?" Tony fluttered his eyelashes at her. "I'm wounded."

"Of course not," Kate defended herself. "But you know Gibbs. He always finds things out."

"Yeah, well. By then it will be too late."

Tony had prepared for this as thoroughly as any undercover operation. He knew Gibbs was tied up in a videoconference in MTAC for at least an hour.

"Oh my God, you're going to re-qualify." Kate realised.

"Or not." Tony said flatly.

His eyes were unreadable. He thought he could do this. He was pretty sure he could and he knew Morrow had been breathing down Gibbs' neck about it. So, best to just get it over and done with. And if he failed he wouldn't have to see the disappointment in Gibbs' eyes.

At least not right away.

"Um, I really think Gibbs would want to be here for that." McGee worried.

"He'll get the memo."

"McGee's right. Gibbs is going to be really pissed if he misses your moment of triumph," Kate declared solidly, showing her support. "Maybe, you _should _give him a call."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. But contrary to popular opinion, I don't need a cheerleading squad," Tony was decisive; as he placed his cap on his head and headed out towards the firing range. "You two should get back."

-------------------------------

They didn't leave. They couldn't. Kate watched with her heart in her mouth as Tony shot a few warm up rounds, getting the feel of the wind conditions and the weight of the gun in his hand. They were well placed and nicely grouped. But they didn't matter. All that mattered was how well he shot under pressure.

As the targets were prepared for the next round of shooting, Kate glimpsed a familiar head making steady progress through the small knot of onlookers and her breath caught in her throat.

"Gibbs?" McGee paled.

"Morrow." Kate swallowed hard.

She knew he occasionally came down here to look over his Agents. It was just Tony's ill luck that today was one of those days. Or at least she hoped so, because if he had got wind of this and come down here especially to watch Tony re-qualify, then Gibbs wouldn't be far behind.

"Ducky's here and Abby," McGee noted the new arrivals out of the corner of his eye. "Do you see Gibbs anywhere?"

"No, but that doesn't mean he _isn't_ here." Kate bit her lip.

For his part, Tony remained entirely focused on the target. Raising his gun and squinting slightly at the target he began working through the set patterns and scenarios needed for re-qualification. In twenty minutes at was all over.

"Nice shooting, Agent DiNozzo." Morrow nodded his approval.

"Thank you, sir," Tony acknowledged.

In normal circumstances praise from the Director and in public no less, would have made his day. Right now, there was only one person's opinion that interested him. And suddenly there he was, easing his way to the front of the small knot of onlookers, his expression unreadable.

"Gibbs?" The ex-Marine stood unmoving, inclining his head only slightly he turned away, walking a few paces before hearing DiNozzo's slightly anxious. "Boss?"

_Better._

Gibbs grinned tightly, knowing that he would have got his message across. Still, DiNozzo had earned this. He'd shot dammed well, exceeding even Gibbs expectations. Turning back he met Tony's eyes and allowed himself a proud smile.

"You'll do."

Turning back he heard Tony's excited '_Yes_.' As he punched the air and his friends crowded around to congratulate him.

------------------------------

It was almost 2am, when the elevator doors opened to reveal Anthony DiNozzo, his tie rankishly askew, his shirt partly unbuttoned, and his hair sticking out at every angle. He glanced at the mirrored walls, pausing for a second before exiting to rub a smear of pink lipstick off his face.

The bullpen was in darkness apart from the occasional pool of light around the desks of the duty staff. They barely glanced up as he entered, used to his nocturnal working patterns. Although the small package he was carrying, wrapped in a bright pink napkin caused one or two raised eyebrows.

Wandering over to Gibbs' desk he put the large slice of cake in his top right hand drawer. The ex-Gunny didn't eat a whole lot of sweet stuff, but Tony knew that he had a real weakness for cake with frosting. Thoughtfully, he also reached into his jacket pocket and brought out the twisted piece of silver that he had been carrying around as a talisman ever since that day at the firing range.

He usually ate on the run and mostly with his fingers. Dates he took out to restaurants. Friends sat on the sofa and balanced plates on their knee while watching DVDs. He never invited people round for high-class dinner parties based on how useful they could be to him. He does not live in a house based on status and sterility. He has no idea why anyone would want to own a pastry fork and the only knife he really needed, had saved his life more than once, was a present from Gibbs.

_This_ had been a present for the man his father wanted him to be.

Not who he was.

He liked who he was better.

He hadn't ended up in the gutter, he had a job he loved with people who loved him for what he was, and not what he could do for them. And he had absolutely no place in his life for a canteen of solid silver cutlery in a rosewood box. Knowing that Gibbs would understand the symbolism, he dropped it carefully next to the piece of cake and closed the drawer.

Walking over to his own desk he ran a hand across the surface, turned his computer on and tipped his chair back, so he could settle his feet on the edge of the desk.

He was back.

He dropped his feet to the floor, and pulled open a drawer, maybe, he'd just work for an hour or so. As he reached in to pluck out the file on the Danvers case he paused. Next to the file there was a large bottle with a post it note stuck to it. Seizing the bottle by the neck he pulled out the bourbon with a grin and looked at the note. It wasn't signed, but he would recognise that handwriting anywhere.

"_Never doubted you for a second."_

Alone in the darkness his grin got even wider.

------------------------------

AN - this _is_ it - the end, final chapter, done. Thank you all for your company and reviews along the way. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter - and there will be another story along soon(ish).


End file.
